Saving All Her Love For Him
by Lotus Blossom88
Summary: A young woman is captured by the British. A certain captain falls in love with her and she for him. What will happen? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have quite a few fans who adore Captain Bordon. So, here is my very first Bordon/OC fanfic!**

**Also, big thank you goes out to JROOF and LovesHistory for helping me out with this chapter! I appreciate it!**

Saving All Her Love for Him

Chapter 1

**_**1776-Wakefield**_**

It was a warm summer afternoon in Wakefield, South Carolina. Benjamin Martin wiped some sweat from his brow and stood up straight. Stretching, he looked across the field of his massive plantation. Two of his younger sons were chasing a horse out of the barn. He chuckled and shook his head as he watched them run after the beast. He turned when he heard a carriage.

_Who could that be?_ He wondered. Martin stepped away from his plow and walked up to the porch. Some of his children gathered around him and watched as the carriage stopped before them.

"Uncle Benjamin!" Katherine Selton said as the carriage driver opened the door. Her surprised uncle walked down to recieve his favorite niece and chuckled when she jumped into his arms and hugged him. He was happy to have her visiting him and his family

"Katie! I'm surprised to see you!" He exclaimed as he set her down.

"I wrote you to tell you I was coming!" Katherine said as some servants unloaded her luggage.

"You look more and more like your mother every time I see you." Martin said as his children gathered around to greet their cousin.

"Mother says that I look like father." The young woman said.

"Yes...John. God rest his soul." Martin said. Katherine cast her eyes to her feet and after a moment of awkward silence, Martin inquired about his sister-in-law, Charlotte Selton. "How is your mother?"

"Mother is well. She sent presents!" She told her cousins. The smaller ones began jumping up and down as the older ones led her into the house. Once inside She handed each cousin a gift.

"Where's Gabriel?" She asked, suddenly noticing his absence.

"He's with the Continental Army." Martin said with a frown.

"Oh! That's right!" She said. She set Gabriel's present to the side and cleared her throat. She was disappointed her cousin-the one closest to her in age and in spirit-wasn't there.

"How was your journey?" Her cousin, Thomas asked.

"It was bumpy." Katherine said with a laugh.

Martin decided to leave his children and niece to visit alone and disappeared into his study. He was going through the record books when Thomas called for him about two hours later. Running from his study, he stopped dead at the sight he was met with. His oldest son, Gabriel, was being held up by Thomas and Katherine. He was bleeding profusely and in a great deal of pain.

"Take him into the parlor!" He ordered. Katherine and Thomas struggled to carry Gabriel into the parlor, but they managed to lay him on a chaise lounge and then stood by and stared at him.

"What do we do?" Thomas asked his father.

"Abigale! Get the children upstairs!," Martin ordered his house servant,"now!"

Katherine grabbed a rag and started dabbing blood off her cousin's face.

"Uncle Benjamin...he's been stabbed." She said as she pulled her cousin's coat open. Martin tore his son's shirt open and grimaced when he saw the wound.

"He's been stabbed with a bayonet." Martin said to his niece, who was tending to the wound. Katherine helped her uncle take care of Gabriel before going to the window.

"Uncle, I hear thunder." She remarked. Martin came to stand behind her and looked out the window.

"That's not thunder." He said in a low voice. Katherine turned and looked up at her uncle.

"What is it then?" She asked curiously.

"Cannon fire." He said.

"They are having a battle in your fields!"

She exclaimed. Martin was not happy that his family was going to be exposed to such violence.

"It's best that we all stay inside tonight," he said, "we'll go out early tomorrow and collect any wounded soldiers that we can find."

* * *

Gabriel Martin awoke with a start and looked about. Just outside the window, he noticed his father, siblings, and servants wandering about on the porch. He got up gingerly and walked out onto the porch.

"Gabriel! You're awake!" He turned and looked at a young woman with dark blonde hair.

"Katherine! What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked his cousin in surprise.

"I came to visit for a while," she replied as she walked over to a wounded redcoat, "you're father is over there."

Katherine pointed to a group of wounded Continentals huddling together as Martin tended to their wounds. Gabriel stood behind his siblings and watched the scene before him. His home had been turned into a temporary hospital. There were men from both sides of the war sitting on the lawn and the porch. He noticed that the Continental soldiers were not sitting in groups with the Recoats and vice versa. Some men were bleeding profusely whilst others only had scratches and bruises.

A flash of red in the cornfields caught Gabriel's attention. His heart dropping to the pit of his stomach, he watched in horror as British soldiers came marching out of the fields towards the plantation house. Katherine noticed the soldiers as well and stood up. She reached for her cousin's hand and clutched it in fear. Her uncle came to stand beside them and watched as a British officer walked up to him.

"Thank you for the care of His Majesty's soldiers." The officer said with a smile.

Martin nodded and turned when he heard a thunderous noise echoing down the lane. Everyone watched as the Green Dragoons rode towards the house and stopped.

Their commander, Colonel William Tavington, was reputed to be a deadly man. Gabriel had heard many accounts of the brutal methods The Butcher was known to employ against any one who dared cross him. The Green Dragoons had charged General Gates and his army. Not many men had survived. Martin knew his family was now in great danger.

The colonel stared down at the scene before him. Wounded soldiers from both sides were all over the place. He watched as the young Lieutenant made his way from the porch over to him.

"Lieutenant, have our wounded taken to Winnsboro." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." The young man said. Tavington eyed the rebel soldiers with contempt. Although, he was relieved to see this plantationeer had cared for His Majesty's finest, he was not in the least bit happy the rebels had also been aided and he would punish accordingly

"Fire the house and barns," he said sharply, "let it be known that if you harbor the enemy, you will lose your home."

All the children gasped and clung to

a house servant and young woman and stared at him in disbelief. His ice blue eyes landed on her and the children and regarded them for a moment.

"Rebel dispatches, sir!" A young private said as he handed a pouch to him. Tavington rifled through each letter before looking up.

"Who carried these?" He demanded. He grew angry when nobody answered him.

and repeated with a roar, "Who carried these!"

"I did, sir!," Tavington watched as a young man stepped down from the porch and put on his blue Continentals jacket, "I was wounded and these people gave me care."

"Have this one taken to Camden, he is a spy," Tavington said as he handed the dispatches back to the private, "hang him and put his body on display."

"Sir! You can't hold him! He's carrying a marked case!" The plantationeer said

"Well, we're not going to hold him! We're going to hang him!" Tavington said with a sneer.

"But sir, I beg of you, by the rules of war..."

"Would you like a lesson, sir, in the rules of war?," Tavington aimed his pistol at

the insolent man before aiming it at the children on the porch, "or perhaps your children would."

"No! No lesson is necessary," the man said, "please, let this young man go! He's a uniformed dispatch rider."

"Father!" The young spy hissed.

"Ah! I see...he is your son," Tavington

said with a smirk, "you should have taught him something of loyalty."

The plantationeer stood protectively in front of his children, looking defeated

"Father, do something." Katherine heard Thomas say.

"Quiet!" Uncle Ben snapped. Katherine looked at Thomas, who's gaze was still fixed on Gabriel.

"Thomas, don't! That man will shoot you." She hissed.

Thomas barely spared her a glance before looking back at Gabriel. He launched himself from the porch towards the two men holding his brother, ramming into both soldiers, knocking them away from his brother.

"Gabriel! Run!" He cried out. A shot rang out and Thomas collapsed to the ground. Martin rushed to his son's side and gathered the dying boy into his arms. Katherine ran over as well and stared at the gaping hole in her cousin's chest.

"Sir, what of the rebel wounded?" The young lieutenant asked. Tavington stared down his nose at the wounded Continental soldiers.

"Kill them." He said, his lip curling with disdain. The lieutenant went to do as Tavington had ordered him. He couldn't help but feel pity for the family that had just lost their loved one. He watched as their female servant was dragged away. The children were crying and looking around in fear. The man was cradling his dead son in his arms. A young woman he assumed was the man's older daughter was trying in vain to comfort the younger children.

But there wasn't a single thing Katherine could do to comfort them.

They were still gathered around Thomas's body long after the British troops had left.

Martin felt numb. He felt an inner rage that had long been suppressed start to boil within. He set Thomas's body down and ran into his burning home.

Left outside alone, Katherine and the children waited with baited breath for him to return. They all breathed a sigh of relief as he emerged. He had quite a few rifles with him as well as his Cherokee tomahawk. He knelt down and handed Nathaniel and Samuel each a rifle before turning to Katherine.

"Take the children to your mother's. Avoid the main roads." He ordered her.

"But, what about you and the boys?" Katherine asked.

"Do not worry about us. We'll meet you at your mother's." He said before he and the boys ran off. Katherine looked at her younger cousins and ordered them to hold hands before she picked up Susan to carry her. They ran straight into the cornfield before rushing into the woods. Katherine thought she heard something while they were running and stopped.

"What is it Katie?" Margaret asked her. Katherine shushed her cousin and continued listening. Her heart started beating wildly when she realized that she heard a rumbling sound.

"I'm going to go a little closer to the road to see who is passing by," She said quietly, "Margaret...take your siblings to my mother's if I'm not back in ten minutes. Do you understand?"

Margaret nodded and watched as her cousin walked off towards the road.

* * *

Captain Cyrus Bordon rode silently alongside his commander. The same age as his commanding officer he was of similar height. But whereas the colonel was slim and lean, Bordon was broad and brawny.

Bordon was known to be just as brutal as Tavington. Though, he was only brutal on the battlefield and when he was interrogating prisoners. Because of that, most people found him much easier to approach than Colonel Tavington.

A veteran soldier of twenty years, his father bought his commission when he was just eighteen. His father, Sir Henry Bordon, had insisted that his son join the military. Both father and son came from a long line of military men and he wanted Cyrus to continue the family tradition.

Bordon was reflecting on the subject when something caught his attention. Something moved in the woods just within his peripheral vision. Colonel Tavington noticed his adjutant staring

into the woods.

"What is it, Bordon?" He asked.

"I thought I saw something in the woods." He said as he continued to watch. He was about the look away when he saw a flash of blue.

Tavington saw it then as well and ordered his men to give chase.

* * *

Katherine's heart raced when she realized she had been spotted. She started running as fast as she could. She heard footsteps behind her and she started to panic. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw many British soldiers chasing after her. She kept running even though her lungs were starting to burn and her legs were starting to hurt. She had to get away. Her foot caught something and she fell, hitting her head against the trunk of a tree . Knocked unconscious, Katherine could do nothing as a British soldier picked her up and carried her out of the woods.

* * *

**Please leave me a nice little review letting me know how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to Esther and Julie for helping me with this chapter. I appreciate all of your ideas :) **_

**Chapter 2**

Tavington and Bordon were both surprised to see the young woman from the plantation being carried out of the woods. The girl was unconscious, her face pale, and even at a gentle slap to her face she couldn't be roused

"Bordon, she'll ride with you." Tavington said. The soldier carrying her handed her up to the captain. After he had secured her in front of him with her head resting against his chest, he looked down at her curiously. He wondered why in the world the girl had been in the woods by herself.

"What was she doing in the woods?" He asked aloud.

"That, Captain, is something I intend to find out," Tavington said, narrowing his eyes at Katherine.

"Was there anybody else with her?" Bordon asked the men who had chased her down.

"No, sir. Just the girl." One of the men said.

"Did she have anything on her?" Tavington queried. The men shook their heads and waited for more questions. "Alright then, we need to get back to camp before it gets dark."

* * *

Katherine groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head was pounding terribly. She reached up and winced when she felt a bump on her head. A wave of dizziness washed over her as she went to sit up.

"Oh...my head." She moaned as she fell back onto an unfamiliar cot. She looked around in confusion. She was in a tent and had no clue as to how she ended ip there in the first place.

_**Where am I?**_ She asked herself. She moved to sit up again, only to feel dizzy once more.

"Ugh." She moaned.

"I see you're awake." Somebody said. She looked up and saw a stranger standing at the entrance to the tent. "I'm Doctor Montgomery."

"Where am I?" Katherine asked, shrinking back in fear as he moved to examine her.

"You're safe here at one of the best British camps." The doctor said with a warm smile.

"British! No, no, no...I'm not safe here." Katherine said.

"My dear, why do you say that?" Doctor Montgomery asked.

"The British burned down my uncles home for taking care of Continental soldiers." Katherine explained.

"I see. You're a rebel, then?" The doctor asked, reaching out once again to check on her injuries. Katherine shrank away again and shook her head furiously.

"No! I am not." She lied.

"Didn't your mother ever tell it's wrong to lie?" A familiar voice, dripping with scorn, sounded from the tent entrance. Katherine's eyes widened as the man who'd had her uncle's home destroyed stepped in.

"I am not lying!" She cried out.

"Really? I think you are." The man said with a sneer. "You did help your father tend to those rebel soldiers."

"I gave aid to the British soldiers as well. And that man is my uncle." Katherine said.

"And his majesty appreciates that." The man said. "But, you and your family condemned yourself when you cared for the rebel scum."

"We care for all men regardless of which side they're on." Katherine said.

"I see...that is a poor choice." The man said icilly.

"Colonel Tavington, please stop antagonizing the girl. She's only just woken up and is very frightened." Doctor Montgomery interjected.

Katherine's eyes widened in fear. She had heard stories about this man. He was not somebody to be trifled with.

"She should be frightened, doctor. She's a rebel spy!" Tavington spat.

"I am not a spy!" She cried out. She went to sit up, but the doctor held her down.

"Please, lay down. You fell and bumped your head. You need rest." The doctor said firmly. He turned to Tavington and gave him a disapproving look. "Please leave, Colonel. I will let you speak to her tomorrow."

"Fine. Tomorrow then." Tavington said in annoyance before exiting the tent.

"It is best not to make him angry." The doctor chided as he examined Katherine's head.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"He'll have you thrown in a cell if you anger him enough." He said. He prodded the bump on her head and watched as she winced in pain. "You have quite a knot there on your head, young lady."

"The last thing I remember was falling." Katherine said.

"They told me you bumped your head on a tree trunk." The doctor said as he sat back. "The bump should be gone by morning."

"Thank you." Katherine said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure, Miss...?"

"Katherine Selton." She said with a shy smile.

"Well, Miss Selton, I want you to get some rest. You'll need it if you're going to face Colonel Tavington tomorrow." Doctor Montgomery said with a sympathetic smile.

Katherine laid down and stared up at the canvas ceiling. What was she going to do to get out of British custody?

* * *

_****Earlier that day****_

Benjamin Martin and his sons, Nathaniel and Samuel arrived at his sister-in-laws early in the morning. Charlotte Selton had been expecting them to arrive. His younger children arrived the night before, surprising her greatly.

_**"What are you doing here?" She had asked Margaret.**_

_**"Father told us to come here. Something happened." Her niece said before bursting into tears.**_

_**"Come inside, children." she said to the younger children of the Martin brood. She ordered a couple servants to prepare the guest rooms for her nephew and nieces. **_

_**"Margaret, what happened?" She asked as she took her aside.**_

_**"British soldiers came and burned our house down and took Gabriel and killed Thomas." Margaret blubbered. Charlotte was shocked beyond disbelief.**_

_**"Oh, Margaret. Come here." She said soothingly as she gathered her niece into a loving embrace. She looked up and saw her other niece and nephew watching them from the door. "Come here, children."**_

_**She gathered them all in her arms and held them close. She could not believe that they had suffered such a terrible loss at such young ages. **_

_**"Aunt Charlotte, are father, Nathaniel, and Samuel here?" William asked curiously.**_

_**"No, William. I'm sure they'll be here soon." She said.**_

_**"What about Katherine?" Margaret asked as she wiped some tears from her face.**_

_**"She isn't here either." Charlotte said. She was extremely worried about her brother-in-law, nephews, and daughter. "She will probably arrive when your father and brothers do."**_

"Benjamin! What happened?" She asked as she took in his blood soaked appearance. Her brother-in-law shook his head, refusing to tell her what happened. She looked behind him to find Gabriel, Nathaniel, and Samuel standing behind him, looking weary.

"Come inside, you must be tired." She said as she ushered them in.

"I need a bath, as you can probably see." Martin said with a wry smile.

"I'll have one sent up to your room." She said as she led them upstairs.

"Did Katherine and the children make it here?" Martin inquired.

"Margaret, Susan, and William arrived last night. Katherine wasn't with them." Charlotte said, panic stirring in the pit of her stomach. "I assumed she would be with you."

"She was never with the boys and I." Martin said.

"Benjamin, where is my daughter?" Charlotte asked. Her mind was reeling as she thought of the dangers her only child might be in.

"I don't know." Benjamin said truthfully. "I need to speak with Margaret, maybe she knows."

"You had best do that after you're cleaned up. She doesn't need to see you like this." Charlotte said as she ushered him into his room. Martin nodded in agreement and smiled at the tub waiting for him. Charlotte left his room to go check on the children while he bathed. He scrubbed his whole body until it was raw. He felt dirty even though all the blood and dirt was gone. He dressed quickly after bathing and looked at himself in the mirror. He could still see himself covered in blood. Seeing himself in this state reminded him of when he was younger. His temper had been harder to control back then and it usually led to him being soaked in blood.

"Ben?" Charlotte's voice pulled him out of his reverie. He turned to his sister-in-law and smiled.

"I feel better now that I'm clean." He said.

"That is good." Charlotte said with a smile. "Margaret is eager to see you."

He followed Charlotte to another room to find Margaret curled up in a chair. He moved towards his eldest daughter and gathered her in his arms.

"Papa, I was so worried." She murmured as she hugged him.

"I'm glad you're safe." He said into her hair. He pulled back and looked into her sky blue eyes, "Margaret, where is Katherine?"

"We were on our way here and heard hoofbeats on the road. She went to investigate and told us to continue on without her if she wasn't back in ten minutes." Margaret said.

"I told her to stay away from the roads." Martin muttered under his breath. He looked at his daughter and hugged her again. "I'm glad that you're safe."

"Papa, what if the Redcoats got her?" Margaret asked.

"Don't worry about that right now. I want you to worry about helping me with the younger children, understood?" He asked. Margaret nodded and moved over to the bed where little Susan was sitting. He left the room and made his way downstairs to the parlor. He was very unhappy that his niece had disobeyed his order to stay away from the roads.

"What did she tell you?" Charlotte asked as he walked in. She noted the frown on his face and decided not to ask what was bothering him.

"She said that Katherine went to investigate something on the main road. She told them to come here if she wasn't back in ten minutes." Martin said as he sat down across from her. "I told her to stay away from the roads."

_**"So that's what was bothering him"**_ Charlotte noted before he spoke again.

"Maybe she thought the riders were Continentals who could help them out." Charlotte said. She was hopeful that her child would be returned to her soon if she was indeed with Continental soldiers.

"Then she would be here." Martin pointed out. Charlotte knew that her brother-in-law was right. They both sat in deep thought, wondering where in the world her daughter could be. She was quite angry that her brother in law hadn't brought the children himself instead of putting that reponsibility on her daughter. She refused to show him that she was angry though. He had enough to worry about and didn't need her adding more stress.

"Oh Lord! What if she has been captured by the Redcoats?" Charlotte asked. A lump formed in her throat and tears were stinging her eyes. Martin couldn't stand seeing her in pain. He took her hand and squeezed it. He had to comfort her as best he could. He knew he had to do something to return her daughter to her in one piece. Katherine was the only thing his sister-in-law had left. She would be devastated if something terrible were to happen to her child. He couldn't afford to let her lose a child to the Recoats like he had.

His heart hurt terribly when he thought of the child he had lost the day before. The loss of Thomas had hit him hard. His heart broke, just like it had when his beloved wife, Elizabeth, had passed away.

Gabriel entered the room and looked at his father and aunt. He could see tears falling down his Aunt Charlotte's face. He watched as his father moved to sit beside her. The older man gathered her into his arms and started making shushing noises.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but, I want to help you look for her." He told his father as he stepped into the room. Martin smiled up at his eldest child and patted his arm. Gabriel knew that if Katherine was indeed in the custody of the British, that they would need more men to go find her. He didn't want to think that she could be in the hands of The Butcher of the Carolinas. He knew she was in extreme danger if she was. He informed his father about this matter before heading to bed. His father understood the dangers she faced and wanted nothing more than to return her safely to her mother.

* * *

"Colonel Tavington, please try to keep your calm around the girl. She is frightened and doesn't need to be stressed out." Doctor Montgomery said.

"Doctor, you've no right to be giving me orders." Tavington said sharply before pushing him out of the way. "Move aside. Captain Bordon and I have quite a bit to speak to her about."

Both men stepped into the tent and found the girl sitting on the cot. She looked up at them and her eyes widened in fear.

"I am Colonel William Tavington of His Majesty's Green Dragoons. Doctor Montgomery told me that your name is Katherine Selton. Is that true?" He asked her. She nodded and continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Tell us, what reason did you have to be skulking about in the woods, alone?" He asked.

"I was taking a walk." She said in a quiet voice.

"Really? Taking a walk so far from your uncle's home?" Tavington asked. The girl could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"I needed to clear my mind after what happened." She said.

"Why did you run?" Tavington asked.

"I was afraid that you would send me away like you did my cousin." Katherine said truthfully. Tavington chuckled and reached out towards her. He grabbed her chin and stared deeply into her alluring green eyes.

"Now, why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because you think I'm a spy." She said. Tavington smirked and released her chin.

"You are a smart girl." He said, "you were spying on us, weren't you."

"I was doing no such thing. I was taking a walk, honestly." She said.

Tavington turned to Bordon and rolled his eyes.

"We're getting nowhere with her." He said in irritation.

"Let me see if I can pry some information from her." His adjutant said.

"Do whatever pleases you." Tavington said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Bordon moved in front of the girl and crouched down in front of her.

"Miss Selton, my name is Captain Cyrus Bordon." He said with a warm smile. Tavington had gotten nowhere with his intimidation tactics, but perhaps the girl would respond better to a less heavy handed approach

"Hello." She said. He could still sense her fear, even though she had a small smile on her face.

"Please, tell me what you were doing in the woods." He said.

"I was taking a walk.." She said. He could sense that she was getting annoyed with having to repeat herself.

"That is understandable." Bordon said. "Of course, my commander does not believe that is what you were doing."

"Let him believe what he wants. I was honestly out taking a walk. I didn't realize how far I was from my uncle's home until you all came along and started chasing me." Katherine said.

"Miss Selton...how are we to believe that you weren't spying on us?" He asked.

"I am not a spy." Katherine said yet again. She knew what happened to spies. They were hanged for their crimes. She wasn't a spy though and these men did not and would not believe her.

"Miss Selton, why would you take a walk by yourself? Young women should never be unescorted." Tavington said from behind his adjutant.

"You had taken my cousin and killed the other. My uncle was taking care of his children that you hadn't taken from him." Katherine said. "Therefore, I had nobody to escort me."

"Touche." Tavington said with a smirk.

"Miss Selton, there was absolutely nobody else with you?" Bordon asked.

"I was by myself." Katherine lied. She could not risk telling them about her younger cousins. She hoped that they had made it to her mother's safely.

* * *

**_Please leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Benjamin Martin sat in his sister in law's parlor, watching the flames in the fireplace. He hadn't gotten much sleep as he has been up most of the night worrying about his missing niece. He had also been consoling his sister in law who had been crying most of the night.

_**"You have to bring my child back to me." **_She had sobbed over and over again. He had assured her repeatedly that he would do just that. He had left her room a little after midnight after she had fallen asleep. His numerous attempts to get any sleep had failed. He had spent the majority of the time in his bed tossing and turning. Thoughts of his niece kept crawling into his head. He had wandered down to the parlor where he now sat in deep thought.

"Father?"

He turned and looked at his eldest son, who was standing in the doorway. He gave him a small smile before turning back to stare at the fireplace. He listened as his son made his way into the room.

"Did you sleep at all, Father?" Gabriel asked him. He shook his head and looked at him, showing him the dark circles under his eyes. He knew that his son could tell he was worried.

"I want to go out soon to see if we can find your cousin." Martin said. His son nodded and placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his son and could see the worry etched on his young face. He remembered how Gabriel had told him that there was a slight possibility that Katherine was in the hands of The Butcher. Both men knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get her back if that was indeed the case.

* * *

Katherine woke up to find Doctor Montgomery standing over her cot. She looked up at him with curious eyes. She watched as he smiled and reached to examine her head.

"Good morning, Miss Selton," he said as he checked to make sure the bump was gone, "did you sleep well?"

Katherine nodded and sat up. The doctor stepped back and grabbed a stool to sit on. He was concerned for the poor girl as she had been kept up most of the night by Colonel Tavington and Captain Bordon.

"Would you like to take a bath?" He asked. She nodded and smiled brightly. She hadn't bathed since she had been brought to the British camp. The doctor stood up and moved to the door of the tent. She watched as he spoke with somebody outside before returning to her side.

"Doctor...thank you for taking care of me. I expected worse treatment." She said.

"Because I'm British?" He asked. Katherine nodded and smiled sheepishly. The man understood her reservations, but he was glad he was gaining some form of trust from her.

A warm bath was brought in and the doctor left so Katherine could have some privacy. She was removing her dress when somebody cleared their throat. She turned suddenly to find a young woman standing at the door of the tent.

"I am your nurse, Martha Greene." She said. Katherine smiled and watched as Martha made her way over to her.

"I'm Katherine." She said as the nurse helped her undress. She received a warm smile before being pushed towards the bath. She sank into the warm water with a sigh. Martha helped her wash her hair and started a conversation with the young woman. Katherine learned that the nurse was from London, England. She had decided to come to America to help care for British wounded. Both women found they had quite a bit in common. Martha was also an only child. She had been raised by her father since her mother's death.

"How did your mother die?" Katherine asked, hoping she didn't offend her nurse.

"She died during childbirth. I was only ten." Martha explained. Katherine expressed her deepest condolences, which Martha accepted with a small smile.

"What about your father?" Martha asked.

"Consumption. I was five when he passed." Katherine said.

"How sad...you barely knew him then?" Martha inquired. Katherine shook her head. Martha helped her out of the tub and wrapped her up in a large towel. She had Katherine sit down and began brushing her long, curly hair. Both women turned when they heard the tent flap rustling. The watched as Captain Bordon walked in. His eyes widened when he noticed that the young prisoner was wrapped only in a towel.

"Captain Bordon! Get out of here! The young lady isn't decent!" Martha shrieked. He apologized profusely and backed out of the tent. Katherine giggled and received a tug on her hair.

"Tisn't funny!" Martha said as she tried to stifle her laughter. Both women burst out laughing before Martha finally managed to get Katherine dressed. She popped her head out of the tent and informed the flustered captain that he could see the young woman. He stepped in and looked at the young woman, who had the barest hint of a grin on her face. He cleared his throat and put a serious look on his face.

"We are leaving for Fort Carolina and you are coming with us." He said. The girl's eyes widened and she looked at her nurse. The captain looked at the maid and knew the young woman was wondering if her nurse was going as well. "Your nurse is to accompany you."

He moved towards the young woman and watched as she started trembling with fear. He reached out and she shrank away from him.

"Hold out your hands." He ordered her. She held out her hands and watched as he bound them. "Stand up and come with me."

She did as told and followed the tall captain out of the tent. Her eyes widened when she came face to face with his commander, who was scrutinizing her.

"She rides with you." The colonel said dismissively. Bordon led the girl to his horse and mounted quickly. A private handed her up to him and he set her in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and took the reins in a firm grasp.

"Just hang on to me and you will be fine." He said before they set off. He watched the girl as she watched the passing scenery. She looked up at him and blushed before looking away.

"You must know this area well." He said, trying to make conversation. He hoped he might be able to glean some information from her as well. She nodded and went back to watching the passing scenery.

"Do you have any other family in this area?" He asked. The girl balked and refused to answer.

"If you think I'm going to tell you where you can find my family, you're wrong." She said angrily. Tavington heard the young prisoner and moved his horse closer to Bordon's.

"You will tell us if you want to live." He said icilly. Katherine glared at him and turned away. Bordon and Tavington exchanged annoyed looks. The colonel rolled his eyes and moved his mount away from his second in command's. Bordon tried repeatedly to start a conversation with the girl, only to receive icy looks from her. She was very unhappy and refused to speak to him or anybody his commander. He didn't blame her though. She was being held against her will and had two men trying to pry private information from her.

Katherine was in awe when they arrived at Fort Carolina. Her eyes widened when she saw the mansion that was surrounded by the massive walls of the fort. She had heard stories about this place, but never really thought they were true. Captain Bordon watched her reaction and was slightly amused at the look on her face as she stared at the mansion. He dismounted and reached up for her. She stood beside him and craned her neck to take in how tall the place was. It seemed much bigger than her own home. She was startled when Bordon pushed her forward. He and the colonel led her into the building and straight into a large room.

"Colonel Tavington, Lord Cornwallis would like to see you in his office." A tall man wearing a powdered wig said. He noticed Katherine, who was busy staring at everything in the room. "Who is she?"

"We captured her yesterday on our way to camp. I believe she is a spy." The colonel said. "Though she says she isn't"

Katherine heard what he said and glared at him. She was furious that she was being accused of being a spy. She wished she could give the man a piece of her mind without having to worry about being tossed into a cell. Tavington ordered Bordon to stay with her before being led away into another room. Katherine wandered over to a couch and sat down. She stared at her bound hands, wondering when somebody would unbind them.

Captain Bordon noticed the way she looked at her hands. He could see the worry etched on her face, as well as frustration and fear. He moved towards a sofa opposite her and watched as she looked up at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Colonel Tavington returned. He was followed by Lord General Cornwallis and Brigadier General O'Hara. The young woman looked up at the men she didn't recognize and stood up.

"Get her a room. Not a tent down where the men can try to take advantage of her." The Lord General said, pinning Tavington with a weary look. He knew the man wanted to keep the girl in a tent. He wouldn't have it though. He had heard what happened to young women in the tents and he wasn't about to let it happen to this young woman, even if she was a spy.

"She is to have a room near you and Bordon. She is your responsibility, is that understood?" He asked. Tavington nodded and made his way out of the parlor. Bordon reached down to offer the girl his hand. She took it and was whisked out of the room by the two officers. She walked beside Bordon and listened as Tavington muttered angrily under his breath. They walked to the second floor where they found an empty room. This room was located beside Bordon's. She was glad that she was getting a room in the house, rather than outside in a tent.

"My room is just down the hall. I can hear you if you try to escape." Tavington growled. Katherine shuddered at the thought of him chasing her down if she did escape. He would probably shoot her like he did Thomas. He left the room after informing Bordon he had a few reports to work on for the lord general.

"Do you have anything threatening to say to me before you leave?" She asked, her chin held high. Bordon moved closer to her, allowing his towering frame to loom over her.

"My room is right beside yours. I can hear everything you do in here. So, it would be best if you were a good girl and didn't try anything foolish." He said in his deep baritone. Katherine gulped and moved to step back, only to find her back was against a wall and she couldn't move. He wasn't as scary as Tavington, but he had a way of being intimidating which shook her to the core.

"I'll be good...I promise." She said in a shaky voice. Bordon cupped her chin and smiled.

"That pleases me to hear that. I don't want to have to harm such a pretty little thing like you." He rumbled. Katherine couldn't help but blush. She was used to being told she was pretty, but hearing it come from this man made her feel like a giddy little girl. She would have felt threatened if The Butcher had uttered those words.

"Umm, captain...who were those men? The ones wearing those powdered wigs." She asked curiously.

"Lord General Cornwallis and General O'Hara. They are my superiors." Bordon said as he stepped away from the young woman.

Katherine knew who they were. She had heard many stories about them. Both men were highly esteemed and were gentlemen, unlike some of their subordinates.

Bordon excused himself and left her alone. She listened as the lock clicked and felt her heart sink. She knew that at any moment, somebody could come and take her to the gallows. She shuddered and went to the window where she sat down. It broke her heart knowing that she might never see her family ever again. Thinking about them brought tears to her eyes. How would her mother cope without her. She wished she could write and tell them she was still alive, though she didn't know for how much longer.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay folks! I've been busy with school and work.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Captain Bordon was leaning over his desk, going over some paperwork. It was late at night and he had just come back from dinner and had some letters and reports to pore over before he turned in for the night. He heard singing coming from the prisoner's room and stopped to listen. She had a beautiful voice and was singing a song he did not recognize. Bordon decided to go to her room to check on her.

* * *

Katherine was busy singing a lullaby that her mother sang to her when she was a child. She heard the lock turn and looked at the door in fear.

_**"This is it...here they come to take me to the gallows."**_She thought to herself. Captain Bordon entered the room and looked at her. She looked at him apprehensively, waiting for him to grab her and drag her away to her cruel fate.

"Well...take me away to be hanged already!" She cried out in exasperation. Katherine watched as he gave her a confused look before chuckling in amusement.

"I'm not here to take you to the gallows," Bordon said, "I came to check on you."

Katherine snorted dersively and turned to the window. Really? A Redcoat was concerned for her well being. It surprised her as well as made her worry even more. Her stomach grumbled and she placed her bound hands over it. She was unsure if the captain had heard it or not. Unbeknownst to her, he had. He excused himself, leaving her alone once again. She was starving and wondered when she was going to be fed as she hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. She was thinking she was going to starve when the captain returned with a plate laden with food.

_**"Wonderful! He's going to eat in front of me!" **_She thought angrily. He set the plate down on the lone desk in her room and looked at her.

"This is for you." He said, surprising her greatly. Katherine stood up and made her way to the desk. She looked at the food, unsure of whether this was a trick or not.

Bordon could see her apprehension and offered her a seat. She sat down and continued to stare at the plate. The officer pushed it towards her and watched as she looked up at him, as if asking if he was serious.

"Go ahead, this food is for you." He said with a warm smile. She reached up with bound hands and grabbed a piece of chicken. Taking a bite, Katherine savored the juicy morsel. Bordon pulled out a knife, which caused her to stop eating.

"I'm just going to cut your bonds." He reassured her. She rubbed her raw wrists for a while before going back to eating. Bordon grabbed a seat and sat down beside her. The young woman looked at him and stopped eating. He tilted his head, wondering why she had stopped.

"I'm sorry, I'm eating and you aren't." Katherine said shyly. She pushed the plate towards him, only to have him shake his head and push it back towards her.

"I've already eaten, Miss Selton." He informed her. She went back to eating until she could eat no more. The prisoner pushed the plate back and placed her hand on her full belly. Bordon was watching her intently. He had a warm smile on his face and his blue eyes were boring into her. She blushed furiously and looked away. Something about the way he looked at her made her feel warm and tingly.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" He asked. Katherine smiled and nodded. She liked his voice. It was deep and brought shivers to her spine. She wanted to hear him speak again.

"Thank you...for being so kind." She said softly. Bordon gave her another warm smile and placed one of his large hands on one of her smaller ones.

"I can't allow a prisoner as beautiful as you to starve." He said, causing her to blush. She pulled her hand out from under his and looked away.

Bordon pulled a notebook and pencil from his pocket and cleared his throat to gain the girl's attention. While he wanted to get to know her a little better, he didn't want his commander to be suspicious if he came by.

"What is your uncle's name?" He asked. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. The captain asked her another question and watched as she folded her arms in front of her chest. She stood up and moved towards the window seat. The girl refused to speak to the captain if he insisted on interrogating her.

"She is quite stubborn, isn't she?"

Bordon looked at the door to find Colonel Tavington scowling at Katherine. He looked at the girl to find that she was glaring at both of them. Tavington motioned for his adjutant to join him in the hallway for a private chat. He closed the door and turned to Bordon.

"I think I may have found somebody who can get her to speak." Tavington said. Bordon watched as his superior beckoned for a rather tall dragoon to join them. Bordon looked up at the man and wondered what he could do to get the young prisoner to speak.

"Bordon, this is Captain Wilkins. He is from the local Loyalist militia. He knows this area well, as well as the people who live around here." Tavington informed him. Bordon had reservations about colonial loyalists being part of the British army. He decided to give this man a chance if he could indeed pry some information from the young woman. They led him into the prisoner's room and watched as she looked up and looked at him. Her eyes widened with recognition before she stood up and moved towards him.

"Jim Wilkins? What are you doing here? Why are you wearing that uniform?" She asked as she scrutinized his appearance. Wilkins smiled and reached out to hug her. She sidestepped him and gave him an angry look.

"Katie...no hug for an old friend?" He asked as he put his arms down. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at his red uniform.

"How could you, Jim? They're the enemy! They killed Thomas and took Gabriel away to be hanged! They burned down my uncle's home!" Katherine cried out. Wilkins was taken aback by her outburst. He had expected her to jump into his arms and express how happy she was to see him. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at him. Her emerald eyes were filled with fury and Wilkins felt like he was going burn to death under her gaze.

"Katie...you knew I was a loyalist. You knew I supported the crown, not the rebel cause." Jim said.

Katherine looked into his baby blues and could see the hurt in his eyes. The girl hurt just as much as he did. Seeing her close friend dressed up as a British officer made her feel betrayed. Katherine wondered what he had told them about her and her family.

"What did you tell them about me? About my family?" She demanded. Wilkins grabbed her shoulders and forced her to sit down. He turned to his fellow officers and asked them to let him speak with her alone.

"I've told them nothing. I didn't even know you were here. Now, calm down or I will leave this room." He said. Katherine did as told and looked away from him. Jim pulled her into a warm embrace and held her for what seemed like an eternity. He knew she needed somebody familiar to comfort her. Wilkins had known her since the day she was born. Their families had been close for generations. Casting his mind back, Jim remembered playing with her and keeping her company. Katie was like a little sister to him. He remembered following her around, making sure no harm befell her. She had changed from the little cherub faced child into a beautiful woman. There was no doubt that she would make a fine wife. It was well known that she had many men flocking to court her. Jim chuckled to himself when he remembered Katie turning down each man because none of them interested her.

Katherine felt him chuckle and looked up at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Do you remember when all those men came to court you?" He asked, a tiny smile on his face. Katherine remembered it like it was yesterday. She remembered having men coming to her home in Charleston, asking for permission to court her. Katherine had turned down quite a few men due to the fact that most of them were only interested in her money and her beauty. She wanted a man who loved her for her, not for her looks or her possessions.

"Katie...are we still friends?" James asked, pulling her out of her reverie. She looked up in her old friend's eyes and nodded. She wasn't going to let this war tear their friendship apart. Wilkins smiled happily and pulled her into a warm embrace. Katherine felt safe in his arms and hoped this feeling would last while she was at Fort Carolina.

* * *

**Please leave a nice little review to let me know how I'm doing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Julie (JRoof) + Esther (Loves History) for proofreading for me. **

Chapter 5

_**He could hear the bloodcurdling screams as he hacked into one man with his tomahawk. Blood soaked his clothes and ran down his face. His bloodlust had taken over and it urged him to keep killing. He forgot that his sons were witnessing this gruesome side of his. All he really cared about was revenge.**_

Benjamin Martin awoke with a roar and looked around himself. He was breathing heavily and his body was covered in sweat. The dream had been so vivid and he remembered the terrible things he'd done. Martin felt guilt well up inside. He had always hoped he would never have to resort to violence again. That hope had been dashed when Thomas had been killed. His bloodlust had taken over and turned him into the monster he thought he had suppressed.

"Father! Are you alright?" Martin's eldest son asked from the other side of the door. The older man got out of his bed and opened the door. Gabriel had a look of concern on his face. Martin knew from that look that Gabriel had heard him.

"I'm fine." He said as his son looked him over but Martin could tell the boy wasn't convinced. The look Gabriel was giving him was one of disbelief. He assured his son once more that everything was fine before sending him to check on the other children. Now was not the time to talk about what had occurred the other day.

The children were chattering happily when their father entered the dining room for breakfast. They all looked up at him and smiled. There was still a look of concern on Gabriel's face. Martin felt remorse for not being able to tell his son. what troubled him. He sat down and looked across the table at his sister-in-law. Charlotte had a smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. They looked distant and held sadness and worry within them. Ben knew she was only putting on a facade for the children's sake. He and Gabriel had gone out a few days ago to see if they could find anything that would lead them to his niece, Katherine. All they had found was a piece of her dress and some blood on a tree. Charlotte had been distraught when they had told her of their findings. She had sat in her chair and cried until Ben sent her up to her room to rest. They had no idea of where her daughter could be or who had her, which worried them greatly. Ben hoped that she was safe and that whoever had her wouldn't harm her.

* * *

Katherine awoke with a start when Martha entered her room and started throwing the curtains open. She winced and jerked the covers over her head.

"Wake up!" Martha said as she tugged at the sheets. Katherine grumbled and glowered at her nurse as she got out of bed. The nurse pushed her into a warm tub and helped her bathe before helping her get dressed for the day. She wondered what was in store for her today. Hopefully she would be allowed to go outside, as she had been confined to her room for the past couple days. Her only visitors, if you could really call them that, were Colonel Tavington, Captain Bordon, Captain Wilkins, and Martha. The colonel and his adjutant insisted on questioning her on a daily basis about her family and their loyalties. Each day ended with the colonel leaving in a foul mood.

Bordon was just as frustrated, but he never left her room angry. He would stay behind and try to strike up a friendly conversation with her. The officer would usually bring her food and sit and talk while she ate. It made his heart flutter when she smiled at him. He would feel pangs of jealousy when Captain Wilkins would enter the room. The two colonials had a longstanding friendship and were always spending time with each other when she wasn't being interrogated. Bordon wanted her to open up to him the way she did with Wilkins. That probably wouldn't happen as long as he continued to interrogate her. He knew she didn't trust him and she probably never would. Bordon had learned from Wilkins that it was difficult to charm her and that she had turned down numerous suitors. It was obvious that it wouldn't be easy to gain her trust.

Just outside in the hall, Bordon passed by her room and heard Katherine and her nurse speaking in low tones. He pressed his ear to the door and listened, hoping he might learn something new about his captive. She expressed how much she would love to go outside. Her nurse told her it probably wouldn't happen as long as she was Colonel Tavington's prisoner. It was a beautiful day outside and Bordon couldn't blame the girl for wanting to go outside. Footsteps on the other side of the door caused him to step away from the door. Getting caught spying wasn't going to help him gain her trust. Martha opened the door and looked up at him with a raised brow.

"Good morning, Miss Greene. How is Miss Selton doing?" He asked.

"She is doing quite well." Martha said as she stepped out of the prisoner's room. "Captain, she wants nothing more than to go outside. It would do her good to get some fresh air."

"It isn't up to me on whether or not she can leave her room." the captain said, gaining a frown from the nurse. "But, I can speak to my commander about the matter."

This gained a small smile from the nurse. Bordon made her promise not to say anything to the captive. He didn't want to get the prisoner's hopes up. After Martha left to go do her other duties, Bordon entered Katherine's room. She was sitting on the windowseat, watching the activity outside. Her head turned when she heard his boots scrape across the floor. Bordon felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest when she gave him a small smile.

"Good morning, Miss Selton. Did you sleep well?" He asked. She smiled and nodded before looking down at her hands.

Katherine thought that Captain Bordon was an attractive man. She felt shy around him. But, she didn't trust him enough to open up to him. It would be nice to be able to talk to him about anything. That wasn't possible though due to the fact that he was the enemy. She wished the war wasn't going on so she could allow him to learn more about her. The captain had told her a little bit about himself, mostly where he hailed from and why he joined the military. Katherine knew he had told her such personal information hoping she would tell him about herself. Unfortunately, she would shut down as soon as the conversation turned towards her family. The captain would usually give up with a sigh and leave the room disappointed.

"Bordon, may I speak with you out in the hall please?" Colonel Tavington stepped into the room and motioned for his adjutant to follow him. Bordon had a feeling that his commander wanted to talk about their captive. Tavington moved down the hall away from the prisoner's room and turned to his second in command.

"I have decided to forego interrogating the prisoner today. We've more important matters to attend to." He said. Bordon wondered what those 'important matters' were. His commander caught the curious look on his face. Bordon's eyes widened as his superior officer informed him that the unit that had been sent to Camden had been attacked and only one officer had survived. Some Cherokee scouts had stumbled upon the survivor and brought him to Fort Carolina. Tavington wanted Bordon and Wilkins to accompany him down to the medical tent so they could speak to the private.

"Sir, it has been brought to my attention that our prisoner would like to go outside for some fresh air." Bordon said after he had processed what his commander had told him. Tavington raised a brow and gave him a skeptical look.

"Who brought this to your attention? The prisoner?" His superior asked.

"Her nurse, sir. She said the girl needs some fresh air." Bordon informed him. The colonel stood with his hands behind his back, considering whether or not to allow the young prisoner to go outside or not. He decided to assign two guards to escort her and informed Bordon that he was to join them when he wasn't needed elsewhere.

"See if you can glean any information from her when you are on walks with her." Tavington had said before they went to find Wilkins. They found the tall dragoon outside on the porch, talking with some fellow officers. He followed them down to the medical tent and stood back to listen to their conversation. Bordon stood beside him and listened to everything the injured private told them. The poor man believed that only one man had murdered every single soldier, except for him. He had to be delusional or maybe the laudanum was playing with his mind.

"Private...it is impossible for one man to do that much damage to twenty men." Tavington said calmly. The young private insisted that it was. He had to be held down at one point because he was getting too worked up about the gruesome event. The doctor asked the dragoon officers to leave so the private wouldn't tear open his wounds. All three men looked at each other outside the tent. Each was wondering who could have killed twenty of His Majesty's soldiers. Why would someone kill all those men just to rescue one prisoner?

Tavington's eyes took on an angry look and he stormed towards the manor. Bordon and Wilkins followed after him and watched as he threw open the door to the prisoner's room. Katherine let out a terrified shriek before cowering in the chair she was seated on. The dragoon commander's ice blue eyes scrutinized her before he moved towards her.

"Tell me, do you know of anybody who would want to rescue your cousin?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"M-my uncle." She said in a shaky voice. Tavington waited for her to name more people, but she never said anything else. He slammed his fist onto the desk beside her and watched as she jumped and tried cowering further into her seat.

"You really believe that your uncle could kill twenty men?" He asked. Katherine looked confused as she shook her head. She had no idea what the colonel was talking about. Katherine looked over his shoulder and noticed Captain Wilkins standing behind him. He turned his ice blue eyes on the man and moved towards him.

"Tell me, who is her uncle." He growled.

"Benjamin Martin. He's a local plantation owner. He has seven children. His wife passed away almost a year ago." Wilkins said.

"And does he own a Cherokee tomahawk?" His commander asked. Wilkins shook his head as he didn't really know if Martin possessed such a weapon. Tavington processed everything Wilkins had told him before leaving the room. Bordon followed after him, knowing his commander would want to speak to him privately.

Katherine leapt into Wilkins's arms as soon as Tavington and Bordon had left. Tears flowed down her face and she shook violently. He wrapped his arms around her and made soothing shushing noises in her ear. He sat down in her chair and placed her on his lap. She had a vice like grip on his jacket and it took a while to ease her grip.

"Jim...what was he talking about?" She asked after her tears had ceased.

"You know I can't tell you that, Katie." He said. He rubbed her back and felt her begin to relax against him. Sitting in the chair with her on his lap reminded him of when he would comfort her when she was a child. She had always sought his comfort when he was around. It made him feel good knowing he could put her mind at ease. Katie had always been more like a sister to him than anything else. The need to protect her was fierce now more than ever. He would not allow a man to lay a finger on her as long as he was around. Katie's mother, as well as her uncle, would have his head if any harm befell her.

**Please leave me a nice little review to let me know how I'm doing**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Julie (JRoof) for proofreading and giving me a bit of a history lesson. **

Chapter 6

"I get to go outside?"

Bordon chuckled and was caught by surprise when Katherine jumped into his arms. He hadn't really expected her to actually hug him. Her smile was absolutely breath taking and her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"You will have two guards with you at all times." Bordon said as she stepped back. He watched as she blushed furiously and looked down at her feet. She apologized for her sudden outburst and began shuffling her feet. Bordon smiled warmly and told her it was alright. "Well, are you ready to take a walk?"

Katherine smiled and nodded before walking out of her room. Bordon followed her out the door and down the steps. Two guards met them downstairs and walked a few feet behind them. Katherine bounded down the steps and relished feeling the warm sun on her skin. She took a deep breath and sighed after breathing in fresh morning air. It felt nice to finally be outside after having been cooped up for so long.

Bordon watched her and smiled as she looked around at everything going on around them. He was glad he was able to see her reactions to the activities that went on within the fort. Every so often she would stop and give him a smile. Each smile warmed his heart and made him want to grab her and kiss those beautiful smiling lips.

"It's so beautiful outside." She sighed. Bordon hadn't noticed that she was directly in front of him as he had been in a world of his own. He smiled down at her and nodded his head in agreement. It was indeed a beautiful day. Some wildflowers caught his attention and he made his way over to them. He stooped down and picked one before bringing it to his nose so he could breath in it's fragrant scent. When he turned around, he found his captive sitting down amongst the flowers. He stood up and gazed down at her as she looked lovingly at the flora before her. She cast her eyes up at him and gave him another dazzling smile. His breath hitched in his throat and he found it almost difficult to breath the more he looked at her. He held the wildflower out to her and hoped she would take it. Her dainty fingers closed around the slim stem of the proferred flower as she took it. Their hands touched for a fraction of a second, sending a jolt of electricity through both of them.

"Thank you." Katherine said as she sniffed the flower. She placed the flower in her hair and smiled up at him.

"You look beautiful." Bordon said aloud. He hadn't meant to say it, but he couldn't stop himself. The blush that formed on her face and the shy smile that formed on her lips told him she didn't mind his compliment. She thanked him and stood up to place a flower on his lapel. He caught her hands before she dropped them and stared deeply into her emerald eyes. It took all of his willpower not to kiss her right there. She gazed up at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"Captain..."

Bordon blinked quickly and dropped her hands. He apologized only to have her shake her head and giggle.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked, her eyes glittering with laughter.

"I shouldn't have held you for that long. People will talk." He said as he looked everywhere but her. Katherine took his hand in hers, gaining his attention again.

"Captain, I am sure people will talk whether or not you touch me or not." She said. Bordon processed her words and realized she was right. People gossiped frequently at the fort. Why should he care if people saw him with the prisoner? Men should be jealous that he was with the beautiful captive and women should want to be in her place.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked her. Katherine shook her head and squeezed his hand.

"No you've been very nice to me but your commander frightens me. I don't like him at all." Katherine said with a shy smile. Bordon returned the smile and reached up to cup her chin. He could gaze into her emerald eyes forever and never tire of it.

"Miss Selton..." He began, but was cut off when Captain Wilkins caught Katherine's eye. She called out his name and ran over to hug him. Bordon watched jealously as the two chattered away. He hated sharing her attentions with Wilkins. He had been so close to confessing his attraction for her only to have the damned giant interrupt him. He needed to talk to someone about his growing affection for the girl.

"Bordy! I see Miss Selton is in high spirits."

Bordon turned to find his friend and superior, Colonel Banastre Tarleton standing beside him, oogling the prisoner. They had been friends since Ban had joined the military. He had watched him as he worked his way up the ranks. They're friendship was a strong one and if anybody could sit and listen to him, it would be Ban Tarleton. The man was good at giving advice to others, just not good at following his own advice though. Though he was a few years younger, Ban was wise beyond his years. He was also quite the ladies man and could woo women from both sides of the war straight into his bed. Bordon gave Katherine one last glance before asking Ban if they could speak in private.

"What troubles you, Cy?" Ban asked as they sat down in his tent. Bordon sighed and leaned forward in his chair.

"I've known you since you were a coronet and that's why I'm confiding in you. You're the least judgemental person I know." He said. "I think I'm in love with the prisoner"

The young colonel sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin. His friend had gotten himself in quite a predicament.

"I see...have you told her yet?" He inquired with a raised brow. He made a knowing "hmm" sound when Bordon shook his head. "You're afraid aren't you?"

Bordon nodded and looked up at his friend. Ban leaned forward and placed a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Cy...tell her old man. It's best to do it now before somebody else does. And don't worry about decorum...it's been broken numerous times." He said.

Bordon knew that of course. That wasn't what worried him though. He worried about what would happen if she was released to her family. They would never see each other again and he didn't want that to happen. He wished that the war hadn't happened and that they had met during a better time.

"Bordon? Are you going to talk to her?" Ban asked, noticing his friend's furrowed brow. Bordon looked at him and shrugged. "If you don't tell her, I will woo her into my bed."

"You most certainly will not!" Cyrus cried out in disgust. Ban laughed heartily and slapped his friend hard on the back.

"Well then, go tell her you absolutely love her and want to be with her before I do." He jested. Bordon chuckled and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ban, my other problem is Wilkins. I think she prefers him over me." Bordon said. Ban snorted and shook his head. He stood from his seat and went to the door of his tent. He scanned the fort and saw Wilkins was still with Miss Selton. He called out to him and gestured for him to come to his tent. Bordon scowled as Wilkins entered the tent and stood at the door.

"Wilkins...are you and Miss Selton...how should I put this...courting?" Ban asked. Wilkins's eyes widened and he shook his head emphatically.

"No, sir. She is nothing but a friend to me. I consider her to be a little sister more than anything." He said. He wondered why Tarleton wanted to know such a thing.

"See Cy...they're just friends." Ban said, thumping Bordon on the shoulder. Wilkins looked down at Bordon and gave him a scrutinizing look.

"You have your cap set on Katie?" Wilkins asked. Bordon looked up at him and gave him a weary look. Wilkins wasn't stupid, he saw the look of pure adoration in Bordon's eyes. " She is my friend and I am looking out for her well being while she is here. Please do not hurt her."

Bordon understood Wilkins's concern. He promised the man that he would do everything in his power to keep Katherine happy. After thanking Ban for his advice and Wilkins for telling him some of her likes and dislikes, he left the tent and made his way back to her. She lit up when she saw him and was surprised when he took her hand and led her to a secluded spot. He was apprehensive about opening his heart to her, but he had to do it. The look on her face when he told her was priceless. At first, she had looked shocked and unsure. Then, she smiled and blushed furiously before telling him she liked him as well.

Unbeknownst to them, Colonel Tavington had been watching and heard everything.

_**"Good...he's going to make her think that he loves to so that she'll open up to him. Very smart move, Bordon."**_

* * *

**Well readers, what do you think? Please leave a nice little review to let me know.**


End file.
